A Punto De Morir
by Lolit
Summary: Voldy está a punto de morir por culpa de... una enfermedad muggle?
1. Capítulo 01

A PUNTO DE MORIR  
  
Summary: Voldemort está en peligro de muerte por... una enfermedad muggle?? Está con todos sus mortífagos haciendole de enfermeros. Contiene un poco de Spoilers.  
  
Capítulo 1: Esa Maldita (¿O Bendita?) Enfermedad  
  
Autora: Lolit xD [[Que no tiene naa que hacer... bueno si!! Debe varios capítulos de sus otros fics, pero no!! la señorita tiene que hacer otro...]]  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*  
  
El Lord Oscuro estaba recostado en una cama, tratando de dormirse. Hacia ya unos días mas o menos que estaba en ese estado. Alrededor suyo había varias mesas con muchos remedios muggles. A cada rato entraban personas con unas túnicas extrañas, encapuchados. No se les veía el rostro. Querían seciorarse que su Lord estuviese bien o por si necesitace algo. ¿Pero quién iba a estar bien estando enfermo?  
  
El Lord Oscuro era, la persona más temible de estos tiempos en el mundo mágico. Los magos, las criaturas, con solo escuchar su nombre se estremecían. Fue el autor de muchos asesinatos y el encargado de mandar a matar a muchos más. Tenía a sus fieles seguidores, que solo estaban con él por poder.  
  
Pero quién iba a imaginar que el Inombrable, el ser más buscado y temido estuviese en ese estado?? Que no pudiese casi moverse, a punto de morirse por una fuerte Neumonía.  
  
Y todo empezó cierto día...  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Los mortífagos, los malvados mortífagos estaban escapando y, de paso, asesinando muggles y magos.  
  
Tenían que esconderse por un tiempo, hasta que su Lord se recupere totalmente después de su btalla con Dumbeldore y el huérfano Potter.  
  
Y su idea de esconderse era en una ciudad muggle. Pero alejada de Inglaterra y de los paises del alrededor. Habían decidido ir con su Lord a un país de América y el pais elegido fue Argentina. La ciudad? Campana.  
  
Tardaron un poco en llegar a su destino, porque, era dificil y más si tenían a muchas personas buscándolos. Tenían que proteger al Inombrable, además, estaba un poco resfríado...  
  
- Estúpido resfríado - dijo Voldy  
  
- Calma Lord, llegaremos pronto - dijo Bellatrix [[N/A: bruja ¬¬U xD]]  
  
Al llegar a donde se quedarían por un tiempo, todos se acomodaron comodamente.  
  
Pero habían muchas cosas fastidiosas para Voldy...  
  
- Estúpidos programas muggles, estos muggles no saben hacer nada bien!! - se quejó por.. désima vez en la tarde.  
  
- Pero ese payasito parece adorable - dijo un niño pequeño, hijo de una de las mortífagas.  
  
Voldy lo miró con cara asesinadora [[N/A: o.o'']] y el pobre niñito se largó a llorar y salió corriendo. Voldy esbosó una sonrisa triunfante. Se alegraba por haber echo llorar a un niño?? Tan bajo había caído nuestro Lord?? [[N/A: see -o- nuestro xD Mi ser mortífaga -p-]]  
  
Días más habían pasado y nuestro pobre Lord empeoraba cada vez. De resfriado había pasado a una fuerte gripe.  
  
Y más días hacían su aparición y el Lord Oscuro estaba ya terriblemente mal.  
  
Sus mortífagos ya estaban preocupados y asustados, porque... que haráin si algo peor el pasaba a su Lord?? Como harían para volver al lado "bueno" sin ser descubiertos, ya que se habían revelado totalmente.  
  
- Es mejor llamar a un médico - sugirio el nenito que había sido asustado por el Innombrable.  
  
Bella lo miro con cara fea, pero despues asintió.  
  
Llamó por ese artefacto muggle que tenían ahí y un médico fue inmeditamente.  
  
Entró al lugar y vio con desagrado a las personas que estaban ahí.  
  
Fue hasta donde estaba el "paciente" y lo revisó.  
  
Tardo unos 15 minutos y salió. Dejando al Lord solo.  
  
- Que tiene nuestro L... él - dijo Bella  
  
- Es una persona bastante mayor - dijo el médico. Los mortífagos agarraron la varita. - pero esperemos que se cure, tendremos que darle muchos medicamentos y que no empeore, tiene Neumonía.  
  
Les dio todas las explicaciones a la madre del nenito asustado por Voldy.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Y así fue como nuestro Lord llegó a este estado lamentable. Está grabe, a punto de morir por una Neumonía, una fuerte Neumonía...  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*  
  
Lord T_______T!!!! Mi Lord se va a morir ToT.  
  
Historia pensada mientras me bañaba xD ¿Que todas las ideas se me ocurren cuando me baño o estoy en clases? Parece que si. xD.  
  
Espero les aya gustado esta nueva loca idea, esta un poco... que se yo xD.  
  
Dejen sus beshos reviews -p-, ustedes saben...  
  
Primero leen...  
  
Segundo dejan review...  
  
Tercero esperan que llegue el proximo capítulo...  
  
Y después, cuando esté el nuevo capis, se repite la operación, gracias -p- ''  
  
Saludos xD  
  
Lolit xD 


	2. Capítulo 02

**__**

A punto de Morir 

**__**

Capítulo 2 Dedicado a Erica Riddle 

****

****

Y así nuestro Lord Oscuro seguía de mal en peor, ya hasta tenía aspecto feo. Hora a hora tomaba esos asquerosos remedios, hasta un suero le habían puesto. Era realmente fastidioso que una persona esté así, acostada, sin moverse, inutilizada y lo peor de todo: enferma. 

Muchos mortífagos se paseaban por esa casa, más que nada preocupados, por su futuro más que nada. Eso era lo importante aquí. Varios remedios caseros hecho por muggles y muchas medicinas más que habían traído, y como Bellatrix pensaba que era lo mejor, se las daba al pobre Lord, que parecía más enfermo por las medicinas que por la propia enfermedad.

Pobrecito, su aspecto era lamentable, ya hasta le dolían sus pobres huesos y le hervía la sangre de tantas medicinas asquerosas, en ves de curarlo produjeron otra cosa ¿Aún mejor?

Despertó esa horrible mañana con la canción en la televisión de ese payasito nada simpático y muy desagradable con esa canción pegadiza que ya había tenido con ella una pesadilla. Y peor aún era escuchar a ese niñito cantándola ¿Ese era un futuro mortífago? Realmente lamentable.

Se acomodó en su cama espantosa y nada cómoda. Comenzó a toser, esa enfermedad lo estaba matando poco a poco. Vio como una mujer, para ser más exactos era Bellatrix Lastrenge, trayendo aún más medicinas, cuando lo vio, gritó tan escandalosamente que casi ni se escuchaban los cantos del niño y mucho menos del payaso.

Varios mortífagos habían llegado como alma que se lleva Voldemort, bueno, que se llevaba el Lord en años anteriores, pero ese no es el caso, la cosa es que llegaron y gritaron y volvieron a opacar los cantos del niñito que había subido mucho más el volumen. Era fastidioso para el niñito, ni poder ver televisión tranquilo se podía ahí.

Nuestro Lord se les quedó viendo, aún no caía porque pasados varios minutos seguían gritando tanto. ¿Qué diablo estaba pasando? Lucius Malfoy, que recién había llegado, entró a la habitación rápidamente y también gritó ¿Por qué todos tenían que gritar como niñitas escandalosas? Ese ya era el colmo. Nota mental: ¿Qué es un colmo?. Aunque no viene al caso eso.

Ya le estaba cansando, los gritos solo provenían de algunos, que gente más escándalosa ¿Y ellos eran los temibles Mortífagos? Que decepción. Estaba esperando que alguien se decidiera a explicarle que rayos estaba sucediendo.

- Lord... 

Escuchó como Bellatrix lo llamaba. Lástima, habría dado todo porque se quedara afónica por gritar tanto. Pero bueno, no se puede tener realmente todo en la vida, aunque el si podía, listo, ya estaba anotado dejar sin voz a Bellatrix o mejor aún no verla más.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Continuó la mujer. ¿Qué pasaba con qué? La miró con disgusto. Que fuera un poco más explícita.

- Ha vuelto... a ser... joven.

¿Qué? ¿Era el día de los inocentes y no le habían dicho nada? Bueno, así llamaban los muggles a ese día ¿No? ¿El adolescente de nuevo? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahora? Hubiese pensado que era una broma, pero como sabía bien que él no aprobaba las bromas y ellos no se arriesgarían nunca a desobedecerlo aunque estuviese en ese estado, siguió atónito por lo que había escuchado. 

Y sí, confirmó efectivamente lo que había escuchado, por una extraña razón de la vida, era joven de vuelta, aunque eso no influía en nada con su enfermedad, aún tenía esa enfermedad espantosa que le estaba sacando la vida poco a poco, algo que una persona nunca había conseguido, a pesar de ser derrotado por un infante que ni siquiera sabía hablar hacer años, no lo pudo matar, y no, no podía morir, no podía morir justo ahora que era joven de vuelta, no podría ser posible.

La enfermedad avanzaba, muy lentamente, ya que los remedios mezclados lo ayudaron a ser joven, que eso era extraño, ayudaba con la enfermedad, aunque no con el pobre estómago, definitivamente, si no moría de Neumonía, moría de un fuerte ataque al pobrecito hígado. Había que cuidar todo el ser. 

Fiebre, dolor de estómago, tos, todo junto era demasiado para una persona. Y más para el pobre Tom, ya no tneía ánimos, cayó en un sueño profundo, tal vez en uno desesperante con pesadillas, que si no se actuaba rápidamente, sería el último en su vida, una enfermedad o varias juntas lo estaban venciendo...

Los mortífagos tomaron la decisión, que la mortífaga, madre del niñito fan del payasito no simpático para todos, se haga pasar por pariente de Tom, y lo lleve con urgencia a San Mungo, de un minuto a otro, Tom podría morirse, y eso no beneficiaba a nadie. Hatas el niñito saldría perjudicado. 

Llegaron no muy rápido a San Mungo y Tom fue llevado urgentemente a urgencias. Lo revisaron, lo volvieron a medicar y muchas cosas más indescriptibles. Pobrecito de Tom, tantas cosas que tenía que sufrir por culpa de una enfermedad muggle.

Abrió los ojos y vio a muchas personas a su alrededor, con batas de color blanco, y varias enfermeras de un lado para otro, con vendas y agujas y demás cosas que no alcanzó a ver. Volció a cerrar los ojos mientras vio a una enfermera, solo distinguió su mirada asustada, horrorizada, tratando de calmarse si eso podía, y saliendo desesperada del lugar como alma que llevaba Voldy. ¿Quién sería? Aunque eso no importaba ahora, tan familiar era esa mirada, y bueno, no tuvo más tiempo de pensar y de razonar ya que sentía que una aguja le atravesaba la piel, para que descansara y durmiera, pero aún no, eternamente, aún no.

¡Listo! Después de años de no actualizar esto, acá estoy yo poniendo el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, besos a todos, se cuidan, se portan mal, bueno, lo de siempre.

Nos vemos pronto...

Lolit XD


	3. Capítulo 03

A Punto de Morir

**Capítulo 3**

****

DEDICADO EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA ERICA RIDDLE 

Nuestro Lord, rejuvenecido, que ya no parecía de dieciséis ni de diecisiete, si no un guapo muchacho de unos 24 años, se recomponía en una de las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos del hospital San Mungo. La habitación era cálida, a pesar de que él tenía un frío aterrador, la fiebre lo perseguía mientras las pesadillas le jugaban una muy mala pasada. A su lado, estaba el niñito que adoraba a ese payasito, mientras su madre hablaba con el doctor. Esa señora se había hecho pasar por la hermana del paciente, cambiando el apellido del muchacho radicalmente, aunque nadie sabía, por supuesto, el verdadero nombre del temible Lord Oscuro. ¿Quién iba a imaginar verlo en aquel estado? Tan indefenso, sin nadie quién lo protegiera...

Las pesadillas lo perseguían, como un recordatorio escalofriante de su vida, aparecían imágenes en cada segundo, como flashes constantes, que no dejaban que descansara en paz, momentáneamente, los recuerdos eran más duraderos, su infancia con sus padres muggles, lo atormentaban recordándole que era... un sangre sucia, algo que en la casa a cual perteneció, no era aceptado ni respetado, y a pesar entró ahí, por su astucia, por sus dones y por su capacidad de dar todo por lo que quería, sin importar lo que sucedía con los demás, sacrificando todo, hasta vidas. Eso fue lo que hizo por años, imágenes atacaban en sus pesadillas, mostrándole el rostro de sus víctimas. 

Todo se volvió oscuro, Tom estaba en medio de una oscuridad, a la cual nunca le tuvo miedo, pero en esta ocasión, lo aterraba. Y de pronto, imágenes, de una persona inocente, tierna, dulce, una niña de apenas once años inundó el lugar, con su cabellera rojiza como el fuego de la chimenea, ardiendo y desprendiendo un olor extraño, cálido. Atornillaban su mente, las palabras, la escritura de la niña, como ella había confiado plenamente en él, y él, solo la traicionó y poco a poco todo era más aturdidor, una extraña imagen que no estaba en su memoria apareció, vio como la pequeña besaba a su peor enemigo, y él gritó.

Despertó. Estaba todo sudado, y una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Comenzó a toser, aún su enfermedad seguía ahí, recordándole cuando miserable era ahora su existencia. Que dependía su vida de remedios, pociones y vaya a saber que más cosas necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo, y que sea algo sano, porque sangre de unicornio no tomaría de vuelta. No volvería a arriesgarse a eso de vuelta, era repugnante tomar esa bebida. No y no, se negaba rotundamente.

Una joven enfermera atendía a una paciente a unas camas a la izquierda, lo hacía con mucha dedicación y ternura. Vio como sonreía y calmaba a la pobre niñita que apenas podía abrir los ojos. Distinguió unas cabellos pelirrojos y unas pecas en su rostro... ¿Sería la misma del sueño? No podía ser... ella tendría que estar en Hogwarts, no es San Mungo y atendiendo a las personas, acaso que... No, no podía ser posible.

La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, que la observaba fijamente, aún todo agitado y sudado, y tosiendo más que nada, y no es necesario aclarar que no apenas podía mantenerse despierto y consiente. Vio como la mujer trataba de controlar su expresión y mantenerse calmada, de cómo luchaba con todo su ser para no gritar espantada y salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus jóvenes piernas pudieran hacerlo. Por lo contrario, salió calmadamente, a pesar de que el doctor la llamaba para que atendiera al paciente de la cama 13.

El paciente de la cama 13, apenas podía respirar y era muy dificultosamente. Siguió tosiendo mientras cayó en un nuevo sueño, gracias al sedante que le habían inyectado, pero bueno, esta vez tampoco era para siempre. 

Pasada la medianoche, la pelirroja enfermera entró en el lugar, que curiosamente ningún paciente estaba, solo el de la cama 13, los demas habían sido derivados a otros lugares, por sus seguridad, la enfermedad de Tom Riddle, no era cualquier cosa. La mujer iba con paso no muy desidido y muy nerviosa.

Fue hacia Tom y le tomó el brazo, llevaba una aguja dispuesta a inyectársela...

Varios mortífagos, bebían y comían mientras interrogaban a la mortífaga, el niñito se había ido a dormir, enojado, se había perdido el programa de televisión. 

Se notaba la gran ausencia de Bellatrix Lastrenge, que había ido a cuidar a su adorado, querido e indefenso Lord, que mientras llegaba, un mal presentimiento la llenó, mientras comenzaba una persecución, había olvidado que era buscada por todo el Ministerio, Azkaban, y hasta si hubiera sido posible, el FBI. Pero bueno, sus ilusiones de cuidar a su Lord habían terminado, aunque bueno, no se hubiera molestado, ya que parecía, que ahora si, nuestro Lord, estaba a punto de morir, y no por una enfermedad, si no, a manos de una aguja, inyectada por Virginia Weasley.

Virgina tomó aire y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, cuando esos ojos de color rojo intenso la miraban desconcertados pero seguros, fríos y muy intimidantes, la miraban fijamente, interrogándola con la mirada, buscando explicaciones y respuestas. Y sonrió, no era una mueca irónica ni sarcástica y menos burlona, era una sonrisa cálida, de expectación, mezclada de amargura, comprensión y llena de verdad, sabiendo que había peridido. Su hora había llegado, si, esa era la hora, era los únicos segundos que tenía, porque ya estaba, A punto de morir...

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

O_O, soy muy cruel u_u, no es necesario que me lo digan, sin más que decir, nos vemos luego...

Lolit XD


End file.
